Benji
'Benji '''is the titular main protagonist of the ''Benji film series. He has had 7 movies, 2 television specials, a TV show, 3 documentaries, and a video game for the Commodore 64. He was created by Joe Camp. Appearance Benji is a small brown mix-breed dog. His ears are a dark brown and has some one patches on his nose. He has a black collar with a gold tag. Movies * Benji (1974) * Hawmps? (1976; cameo) * For the Love of Benji (1977) * The Double McGuffin (1979; cameo) * Oh! Heavenly Dog! (1980) * Benji the Hunted (1987) * Benji's Film Festival (2001) * Benji: Off the Leash! (2004) * Benji (2017) Television specials * Benji's Very Own Christmas Story (1978) * Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland (1981) TV shows * Benji, Zax, and the Alien Prince (1983) Documentaries * Benji's Life Story (1976) * The Phenomenon of Benji (1978) * Benji at Work (1980) Video games * Benji: Space Rescue (1983) Biography Benji is the name of a fictional dog who has been the focus of a series of movies from 1974 through the 2000's. It is also the title of the first film in the Benji series and a human to voice Benji. While there is only ever one Benji at a time, there have been five dogs to play Benji, the first was Higgins who is best probably known for having played the character "Dog" on the 1960's television series Petticoat Junction and later starring in the 1974 movie Benji. He was trained and owned by Frank Inn, while Joe Camp is the creator and director of the films. Higgins was originally a rescue dog adopted from the Burbank Animal Shelter by trainer Frank Inn, and according to him was the smartest dog he had ever trained. In 1971, Higgins starred in Mooch Goes to Hollywood. As a senior dog (aged 11) he was then retired from acting, but in 1974 starred in his final and greatest role, the loveable mutt in Joe Camp's family film Benji. The second dog to play Benji was Higgins' daughter, Benjean. She starred in three movies (For the Love of Benji, Oh! Heavenly Dog, and Benji the Hunted), four television specials (Benji's Very Own Christmas Story, Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland, Benji at Work, and The Phenomenon of Benji), and a TV series (Hanna-Barbera's Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince). However, in Oh! Heavenly Dog, Benji was voiced by Chevy Chase. The dog photographed on the cover of Joe Camp's book Benji & Me was the third Benji. He was distantly related to Higgins and Benjean but never starred in any films. In 2001, a film called Benji's Film Festival was released, and contains 3 short films (Benji at Work, Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland, and The Phenomenon of Benji). The fourth and current Benji is a female dog named Moochie, and is unrelated to the previous Benjis. Moochie was adopted from the Humane Society of South Mississippi in Gulfport after being abandoned and rescued from the streets of Pass Christian. She began filming her first movie a year and a half later. Benji Off the Leash was released in 2004. The remake to the first Benji film will be released in 2017 by Joe Camp's son, Brandon. Gallery BenjiEYES600-588x466.jpg|Benji in Benji Benji cameo in Hawmps.PNG|Benji and Tiffany's cameo appearance in Hawmps? 9.jpg|Benji in For the Love of Benji Benji christmas story.jpg|Benji in Benji's Very Own Christmas Story Benji cameo in Double McGuffin.PNG|Benji and Frank Inn's cameo appearance in The Double McGuffin OhHeavenlyDog.jpg|Benji in Oh! Heavenly Dog Benji at work.jpg|Benji in Benji at Work BsvufjICYAA9p38.png|Benji in Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland 100114_disney-dogs-feat-23.png|Benji in Benji the Hunted AF_SUM_04_P16_reelpets_BENJI-151_HALF_SIZE.jpg|Benji in Benji: Off the Leash! benji-remake-brandon-camp.jpg|Benji in the upcoming remake Benji zax.jpg|Benji in Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince Benji life story.PNG|Benji in Benji's Life Story Benji0001.jpg|Benji in The Phenomenon of Benji benji_space_rescue_02.gif|Benji in Benji: Space Rescue Trivia * Benji and Tiffany make a cameo appearance in Hawmps? during a fight scene at Smitty's bar and Benji was played by Benjoe, Higgins' mate. * Benji and Frank Inn make a cameo appearance in The Double McGuffin during a second fire alarm at Mr. Firat's hotel. Category:Comic Relief Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Mute Category:Honorable Category:Animals Category:Pure Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Big Good Category:Genius Category:Cowards Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pets Category:Benji Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers